


Hold Me In Your Arms Again

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Celestial Peter Quill, Delirium, Gen, Hurt Scott Lang, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Peter Quill Feels, Protective Peter Quill, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Scott was so used to the security of having Quill around, so when the celestial had to leave for space and Scott had to run a quick errand...he forgot to look over his shoulder.





	Hold Me In Your Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> Only non-con touching applies to the archive warning. Please do not read this if even that is a trigger for you.

He felt awful the moment he opened his eyes. He had a dry mouth, a splitting headache, and when he opened his eyes his vision swam for a few moments. When Scott's vision corrected itself, he found himself on a bed...but it wasn't his. In fact, none of his surroundings were familiar. The bed, the small window at the top of his room that even _he_ wouldn't be able to fit through, and in general, the entire room. Based off the window, he was most likely in a makeshift room in someone's basement. He just didn't quite know how he got there.

The next thing he noticed though was the shock collar around his neck and that was even more worrying. He had no idea who his captors were or what their intentions were, but here he was. His first instinct was to try and pick the lock once he checked to see if it was open (which of course it wasn't), and was surprised to discover that his captors hadn't found the knife he always kept in his boot. It wasn't a lockpick but hopefully he could manage to open the door.

His hope was short lived though. As soon as he started to fiddle with the lock, the shock collar jolted him so strongly that it left him on his back and wheezing as soon as the electrical currents stopped. Scott groans and rolls onto his side, reaches out to reclaim the knife he had dropped during his fit, but someone steps onto his wrist. _Hard._ Scott hadn't even heard anyone come in, but that wasn't a huge surprise since he was a little occupied with the pain coursing through his body.

"You won't need that." A sickenly sweet voice tells him and Scott looks up.

A woman. With dark hair and matching eyes, and something about her had goosebumps crawling across his skin. Scott was pretty sure it was her eyes. They held a hint of mania that he did not like and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"If you want ransom, I'm the last person you should have grabbed." Scott rasps out through the cotton feeling in his mouth.  
The mania showed in the woman's smile as well after she kicked his knife out of reach. "I didn't take you for ransom."

She steps off his wrist and shuts the door before Scott can even think of making a run for it. The sound of a loud click was enough to tell him that it had a self-locking mechanism and she was the only one getting out. He couldn't think much more about it because she was suddenly crouching in front of him and tilting his head to the side, her long, manicured nails digging just the slightest bit into his jaw. She tsks in disapproval and traces another finger just above the collar and Scott immediately slaps her hands away.

Only one person could touch his neck so intimately...and she wasn't it.

"I didn't want to do that. It can scar if I do anymore...but as long as you behave..." 

She places one of her hands on his chest and slowly runs it up toward his neck as she places her other hand on one of his thighs, and Scott immediately shoves her away. He scrambles as far from her as possible but doesn't get very far when electrical currents course through his body again and force him to his knees. Scott gulps for air as soon as the torture stops and has to swallow down the bile rising in his throat when he smells the unmistakable scent of burning flesh.

The voltage was high enough to cause damage but not kill, but if she shocked him often enough...

"What do you.. want from me?" He asks and winces when the raw skin of his neck brushes against the collar.  
The woman rolls her eyes. "You of course."  
_What?_ "What?" Scott repeats out loud in disbelief.  
"I had to wait until you were alone though. That other man was making it difficult to talk to you--"

Scott stopped breathing, and this time the only cause was himself because what the woman said reminded him of something that actually sparked some panic. Quill had just left for space. He would have no idea that Scott was currently missing, and he hadn't told anyone he was out running errands.

That thought itself had all his memories flooding back as the woman continued to ramble. Scott didn't bother telling anyone he was going to the store because it would have been quick. He was just going for the staples, but he never made it to the store. He just remembered being pulled into an alleyway he was passing and that a handkerchief doused with chloroform was pressed over his nose and mouth before he could fight back.

Cassie would notice he was missing. Maybe not for a little while, but eventually she would notice that he wasn't home yet and ask FRIDAY if she knew where he had gone. Scott didn't even bother telling FRIDAY either, so that would raise some red flags for his daughter and she would go tell the Starks. Well, she would tell Tony because Stephen was currently dimension hopping and wasn't expected home for a few days. Okay, he could tough it out for a few days. Tony could only reach so far with his tech, and since Scott wasn't wearing his suit or any trackers (like the kids did), Tony wouldn't be able to track him. Scott would have to wait for Stephen to get home and maybe track him with magic.

"You've been stalking me?!" The thief finally realizes and the woman sniffs.  
"Of course not! I was concerned that the man that was always around you was treating you like an object. I saved you."  
"You're insane!" _Shut up Scott,_ he thinks to himself. "_You're_ the one treating me like an object! Like I'm a pet!"

The woman of course didn't like what he had to say, and Scott sort of saw the third jolt coming. It lasted longer than the first two, and just when he thought he was going to combust, it stopped, and he realized she had left when he recovered. _Thank god._

It gave him some time to figure out how he never noticed he was being stalked in the first place, and it didn't take him long. The answer was simple. Quill. Of course it wasn't the pirate's fault Scott was taken (although Scott was sure if Quill found out about this, he would blame himself anyway), it was Scott's. Quill provided security into Scott's life, and it was enough to let his guard down. He trusted Quill with his life, so much so that he wasn't as aware of his surroundings as he used to be. Quill gave him the opportunity to relax and stop looking over his shoulder, and that was his mistake when he went out to run a quick errand. 

He was even more upset at the fact that the woman had accused Quill of treating Scott like an object. Yes, Quill was possessive, but Scott _liked_ it. He was one hundred percent positive that if he asked the outlaw to stop with the possessive behavior, he would stop in a heartbeat. No questions asked. 

But he wouldn't. He liked it. It made him feel wanted. Others may see a rough and possessive, slightly hot-tempered man...but in reality he was a huge teddy bear. He was gentle. Attentive. Protective. Hell, if Scott asked him for the stars, Quill would probably rip them from space before he even thought about using his Celestial powers to make some. 

He knew without a doubt that if this happened while Quill was home, he would level the city to find him. If he even was in New York anymore. Either way, he would just have to sit tight for a couple of days and hope to whatever entity that was listening that he didn't piss off this psycho bitch anymore to warrant some more shocks.

__________________________

Three weeks. They haven't gotten so much as a clue to Scott's whereabouts in that time, and at this point, everyone was just waiting for a body to show up. No one said anything of course because they didn't want to upset Cassie, but they had a feeling she was thinking the same thing anyway. Three weeks ago, she went to Tony a little worried because her dad wasn't home and wasn't answering his cell phone, and when they asked FRIDAY if Scott had said anything to her, she replied with a negative. Of course, Tony first tried to use the gps in Scott's phone but he soon found out that had been destroyed, and that was what kickstarted his search through satellites and cameras and whatever else he could touch.

But nothing. 

So they waited for Stephen to come home, but he was far too exhausted and weak for anything more than a sneeze, let alone a spell, so they had to wait an excruciatingly long four days for the sorcerer to recover before he could try to track Scott. His hair trick didn't work and Stephen had been at a loss. As long as he had the subject's hair or at least the hair from a related member, he could use it to find someone no problem...but for some reason it didn't work. Stephen's fail safe tracking spell...failed.

So all he could do was comfort Cassie while Peter wore himself thin by staying out longer during patrols in the hopes of finding some kind of clue, but he always came back empty-handed and more dejected. By the beginning of the third week, Stephen was beginning to think if they found anything, it would be a body. 

There was no ransom, no threats. It was as if Scott fell off the face of the earth. They had asked with some hope if maybe Scott had gone with Quill, but both Cassie and FRIDAY had said that Scott stayed as per usual.

Quill was their current worst fear right now. He was due back any day, and if they didn't find Scott in any way, they would have an angry god on their hands. So Tony and Harley had looked through cameras again, Stephen searched for more spells, and Peter continued to look during his patrols. But Quill got back before they found anything. He only had to take one look at everyone's terrified expressions, look for Cassie, and then their missing teammate. When he didn't see Scott, his galaxy eyes took over and white lights sparked in his hands.

"Where is he?"

Cassie only burst into tears and Peter held her in silence as Tony thought over his words carefully. There really was no gentle way to put this.

"We don't know. We've been looking for weeks-" Tony cringes when Quill growls at the admission to the time.  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS SCOTT?!"

Before Tony could blow his lid as well from the combination of the god yelling at him and the accumulated stress over the past few weeks, Stephen had rushed in with a book. It was sudden enough to distract both men from quite possibly throwing hands, especially when Stephen made a beeline for Cassie. When he asked for another strand of her hair, her silent admittance was barely registered before the sorcerer was plucking a hair. She didn't even make a sound.

A few sparks and elaborate hand gestures later, relief flooded into Stephen's eyes. If Scott had truly been dead, the spell wouldn't have worked.

"I found him."

________________________

Scott had lost faith in the second week of his imprisonment, and he lost hope that he would even be saved. When he realized no one was coming, he tried again and again to escape but it was always rewarded with a shock from the damn collar. It hurt to talk now. To swallow. Not that he was eating anything recently, because the woman (who he discovered a few days in was named Kate) drugged his food. Whenever Scott didn't eat, he got a shock as punishment, but it was something he gladly endured so he wouldn't have to wake up to _that_ again.

Namely that she had drugged him and got handsy with him while he slept. He thankfully woke up and shoved her away before she could get any further, but it was enough to make his skin crawl. He only ate to survive, and thanking whatever god was watching over him that he kept waking up before Kate could get to her original goal. She obviously hadn't thought of increasing the dosage in his food, and again, he was grateful. 

Now he couldn't eat if he wanted to. The multiple shocks he'd received over the weeks (he's pretty sure it's been weeks at least), had damaged his neck so that it hurt to swallow, and it even weakened him. At the beginning of the week, he had a cough, but now he was sick. _Very sick._ Even Kate left him alone. He wasnt sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. She was crazy enough that he wouldn't put it past her to plan his murder.

He was fever delirious. Most of the time he wasn't sure what was real anymore, and whenever he was coherent enough, he drank whatever water was left (it was the only safe thing to consume) and prayed that he could keep it down. He's brought up the water twice recently and it was only getting worse. He'd been having fever dreams the past...while, he lost track of time when the delirium set in...and he actually looked forward to them. Because they were always about Quill and Cassie. His delirium was keeping him sane. If this could even be considered sane.

Through the haze of his clouded mind, he thought he heard a scream, but that was the norm. Hearing things that didn't actually happen. But then there was a crash and that had cut through the fog in his head enough for him to realize that it had been real. Then he was being scooped up and the motion of being picked up had his stomach churning and Scott whimpered pathetically. It was proof that he wasn't dead, and for once he wanted it. No one had come for him and he just wanted the agony to be done with. He was probably going to get his wish soon anyway as this was the start of whatever Kate had in mind for his death.

"I've got you Sugar. You're safe now."

Well that certainly wasn't Kate. No. That voice was familiar, but his mind was too clouded to put a face to it. The smell that followed when his head lolled against a strong shoulder was what cleared that fog just long enough for him to put the pieces together. Leather, spacedust, and the very faint trace of cologne.

Quill.

Quill had found him? Was this real? Or was this another fever dream? A last comfort his mind was giving him before he died from a fever? Everything was a blur after that. He vaguely registered shouting, some poking and prodding, and then...sweet oblivion. He thought maybe he was finally given the mercy of death, but voices filtered through, and soon...light. He found himself opening his eyes, squinting at the bright light that assaulted his vision, but then the light was dimmed and he could fully open his eyes.

He knew where he was immediately. The medbay. He was home.

And he felt better than he had in days. The haze in his head was gone, his fever gone, hell...he wasn't even hungry, but he was so incredibly thirsty. When he tried to ask for some water though, his neck and throat flared in pain and all that came out was a pained whimper.

"Easy baby..." Quill leans into his line of sight and carefully moves the bed up so Scott can sit up before offering him some water. The water was cold, and the few sips he managed were heaven on his throat. "We almost lost you Scotty. You have officially scared the shit out of three gods. Me and the two Norse assholes upstairs."  
Scott manages a weak smile. "Bucket list complete." He rasps out and Quill sighs as he leans forward to rest his forehead against Scott's. 

The younger thief was dying for Quill's attention and touch, but this would do for now. The Celestial almost never left his side either. He was gone for a collective of maybe two hours for the next three days that Scott was in the medbay, always sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs without complaint. Cassie wasn't nearly as bad. She stayed the first day Scott woke up, and after that, visited him often and usually with food he could eat easily enough. She did have school though and she was happy enough to know that Quill was there. Quill's attentiveness didn't stop once Scott was allowed to leave the medbay though. He made sure Scott ate, whether it was food Cassie made and left in the fridge for him to heat up (one thing Quill didn't turn into a disaster), or if it was freshly made by someone else.

Scott had muscle spasms for the first couple of weeks and they would happen at random. One time, he had dropped a mug because of a spasm, and the crash had Quill vaulting over the couch in his haste to get to the kitchen. Thankfully those stopped after some time.

Scott's throat and neck healed, but scars did remain and sometimes they were sensitive to the touch. Most times, Quill would just stare at them forlornly and gently brush his thumb against the scars, and if Scott didn't flinch from pain, he would follow it with gentle kisses. Scott was right when he thought that Quill would blame himself, and it took a lot of persuasion on his part to get the pirate to stop blaming himself.

"It was my own fault. I got used to letting my guard down around you."  
"So it is my fault."  
Scott sighs. "No. I'm just saying that I should have been aware like any other person. Having you around though is a breath of fresh air. I don't have to look over my shoulder. It's nice being protected."  
Quill mouths at the scars gently and Scott tilts his head away to give him better access. "This would have never happened-"  
"I know...but I'm also capable of taking care of myself. It was my mistake not yours."

Gentle caresses and lovemaking followed, and not once did Quill let his Celestial side out. No galaxy eyes, no roughness...just Quill. Scott needed to be held and taken care of this time and Quill was more than happy to oblige. He found out about the unwanted touches form Kate, and all he did was erase her phantom touch with his own and with just a little bit of possessiveness.

"This? Mine." 

No more touches that sent his skin crawling, no...these touches were very welcome because it was _Quill_. The strong arms the wrapped around him before they fell asleep? Warm. Secure.

Scott was home again.


End file.
